


Warm Water and Soft Embraces

by SoftfortheScronch



Series: Small Moments [15]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora taking care of sick Catra makes me 🥺, Catra is more important, Catra would be a total baby when sick, F/F, Fools. Thats who., Id get sick if i had to to take care of sick catra, Like, Who wouldnt?, and Adora would be MORE than happy to dote on her for every second of it, clingy whiney the whole shebang, getting sick herself be damned, tbh same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: what's better when you're sick than to have someone to comfort you?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Small Moments [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819234
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	Warm Water and Soft Embraces

Catra closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath she had been holding in. She was standing with her hands on the railing of the balcony outside their bedroom. Her head was pounding and she felt like someone had thrown her off a building. Every muscle ached and she felt like it would be impossible to move them. She was shivering in the balmy evening air though, so she pushed herself off the railing and wobbled to the door, holding onto the frame for support. She takes two steps beyond that before her legs give out under her, dumping her unfairly to the floor.

She sits there, leaning forwards on her arms for support and tries to regain her breath. A moment later the door opens and her ear quirked weakly towards the sound.

“Hey! I got us some- Catra!”

Footsteps, then Adoras hand was on her shoulder other hand reaching out to take one of Catras, clutching it tightly and lifting her body more upright. 

“Whats wrong?” Adora asks worriedly, afraid she had hurt her when they had sparred earlier.

“I feel awful,” Catra responds weakly 

Adora frowns. Catra didn’t get sick often, but when she did it was all aches and pains, weakness and chills. As if on cue Catra shivered under Adoras hand. 

“I know what will make you feel better,” Adora says, lifting Catra off the floor and setting her down on the bed.

“Ill be right back okay?” 

Catra nods, her ears flat in her hair, her tail hanging limply over the edge of the bed as she hugs herself. Adora hurries off and Catra hears the sound of water. A little dread settles into her stomach at the sound but she’s too cold and weak to move.

When Adora comes back she cuts Catra off before she has a chance to say a word.

“I know you aren’t a big fan of water but can you trust me?”

Catra looks into her earnest blue eyes and smiles, nodding “Always,”

Adora smiles and helps her to her feet, supporting most of her weight as they enter the dimly lit bathroom. Adora lowers Catra to the edge of the bath and Catra looks around while Adora crouches before her and pulls her shoes off. Candles lit the room, their lavender scent filling the air. Soft music was playing. Catra dips a finger into the water and finds it pleasantly warm. 

Catra helps as Adora begins to undress her, hindering more than helping with her clumsy movements.

“Are you getting in with me?” Catra asks as she pulls off her bralet

“Of course, if you want me to,” Adora answers

Catra nods, the idea bringing her comfort as Adora helps her stand. She places her hands on Catra hips and slides her boxer shorts down her legs, paying close mind to her tail, which hung limply behind her. Then she helps Catra into the water, holding her hands as she lowers herself into the warm embrace of the bath. It felt amazing on her sore muscles, and she sighed contentedly.

After a moment, Adora slips in behind her, drawing Catra to her chest in the silky water. 

Catra shifts so Adora was almost cradling her in her arms, knees tucked up, arms around the blondes waist, face pressed into the crook of her neck. One of Adoras arms wrapped around her waist, the other resting on her back, holding her rather protectively. She sighs and rubs her finger gently though the fur on Catras waist.

“Comfortable?” She asks

The feline nods “You?”

“Yeah,” Adora kisses her forehead gently, lips lingering on her warm skin for a moment. Catra nuzzles her face deeper into Adoras neck, soft purrs emanating from her. Adora could tell these purrs weren’t exactly Catras happy purrs. They had an edge of discomfort to them and Adora could tell she was feeling just the way she had said, awful.

“Is there anything else I can do to make you more comfortable?” Adora asks, her heart aching for the girl who meant everything to her.

“Just make sure I don’t drown if I fall asleep?” Catra asks with a light chuckle “And also maybe... play with my hair?” 

Adora laughs and shifts her hand from Catras back, sliding it up into her hair, fingers carding through the soft strands behind Catras ears, occasionally rubbing her thumb over the ear itself to elicit a louder, happier purr. 

Catra smiles against her neck and warmth fills her heart. She tucks her face down into Catras hair and sighs happily. Catras tail slides through the water gently, creating ripples that lapped the sides of the bath with tiny waves.

Adoras heart always hurt when Catra was sick like this, it always had. One time when they were children Adora had stayed with Catra an entire two weeks while she was sick. They had to quarantine the barracks off because they were afraid of it spreading but Adora had refused to move from Catras side. There had been a fight with Shadow Weaver, who had even threatened to bring Hordak himself in, but Adora had called her bluff and stayed steadfast beside her best friend. Everyone had eventually given up and allowed Adora to stay with Catra. The sickness took such a toll on her little body that she could barely move on her own, her muscles weak and unsteady. She had needed someone there with her, to help her, to comfort her, to hold her while she slept to help chase away the nightmares that this type of sickness generally amplified. 

She needed Adora. 

Now was no different. Her body was stronger but her nightmares would be worse. Adora clutched her tighter to her chest protectively and kissed the top of her head. 

"I love you, Catra," she said softly 

"I love you too Dora," Catra responded "so much," 

Adora giggled at her sleepy voice. 

"Get some rest okay? You need it," 

Catra nods, her ear flicking as Adoras breath hit it. She settles in and eventually her arms loosen around Adora and her body goes limp, small kitten snores permeating the room

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
